Technical Field
This disclosure relates to wireless communication devices, and more particularly to a wireless mobile device detecting proximity to another wireless device using wireless signals.
Description of the Related Art
The use of wireless communication systems has rapidly evolved from predominantly voice-only communications to the transmission of data, such as Internet and multimedia content.
Recently, there has been a trend for wireless devices to be able to transfer data to, or to conduct a transaction with another device such as a wireless mobile device or a stationary wireless device by physically bumping or tapping the wireless mobile device into the second device. This bump or tap may be sensed by, for example, sensors in one or both devices. The devices may then transfer data or conduct a transaction between them.
However, it may not be desirable to have to physically tap or bump the wireless mobile device into the other device to initiate the data transfer, or the transaction.